


Drop the Mic

by TechieHux



Series: [Kylux] Gift Fics + Cantina Fills [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comedy, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Hux is So Done, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Phasma/Mitaka, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Phasma Ships It, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechieHux/pseuds/TechieHux
Summary: "Kylo gathers all his courage to declare his feelings for Hux. In the Starkiller Base Canteen. In front of everyone. It is SO romantic. And butt-clenchingly embarrassing."





	Drop the Mic

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic for mrs-hux on Tumblr! I hope you like it! (Though I think it ended up more embarrassing than romantic, lol!)

The First Order, contrary to popular belief, does have festivities. Morale-boosting events, really, and currently a drunk and frustrated Kylo Ren attempts to survive such an occasion. He feels uncomfortable in such a crowded, dimly-lit place with only the amateur singing skills of the sap in the limelight to keep him company.

The crowd of First Order officers clap politely and unenthusiastically as Lieutenant Mitaka gets down from the modestly-decorated stage, red-faced and out of breath from his rendition of a moving love ballad. As he walks by Captain Phasma wolf-whistles at him, which sends him scurrying to his seat even faster than before.

Ren feigns nonchalance as the cantina clamors for another sacrifice for their entertainment, but inside of his mask he's drowning in rivulets of nervous sweat. Hux is sitting so, so close to him. He can feel the orderly hum of Hux's mind from his spot across the table and he ACHES to reach out and...then what? He has no idea how to do what he'd like to do, and Hux hasn't even deigned to look up from his datapad and greet Ren. Which is fine. Really. Ren is fine.

He's so focused on not thinking about Hux and restlessly crossing and uncrossing his legs that he misses who starts the chant, but once he hears it fury and fear rises up in his chest: "Ky-lo Ren! Ky-lo Ren!"

Those with drinks in their hands slam their mugs down on the tables and countertops, while Phasma shoots him a shit-eating grin. "Get on up, Lord Ren!" she cackles and leans back in her chair, self-satisfied and beyond the point of sobriety to realize what she's doing is equivalent to suicide.

These fools think he'll make a spectacle out of himself! And for what?

Hux's eyes briefly glance up from the pad and the gaze burns the side of Ren's face. Oh. For that.

These whelps are lucky Ren is desperate enough to debase himself for a sliver of Hux's attention tonight. But he won't get up on stage to do it. That's too plebian. If he's going to do it he may as well go all out...

Ren suddenly leaps onto the table, nearly getting tangled up with the white tablecloth and falling to his doom. Taken aback, Hux scrambles out of his seat and holds the pad to his chest proctectively, eyes bugging out, making sure to stand a good few feet away from the hooded, masked maniac on the table.

The entire cantina falls silent. Some of the hyponchondriacs are already thinking that they're being force-choked, if their turning purple is any indication. The only sound is Ren's harsh breathing through his helmet and a distant, muffled sob.

He whips his arm out and points straight at Hux's chest before booming, "You!"

"What do you think you're doing!?" Hux seethes, and the screen of the data pad cracks audibly when his slender, taut fingers dig into it.

Now that he's got the General's attention, he's at a loss for what to actually do. Taking off his mask, probably, and breathing in some fresh, non-sweaty air would be good.

Hastily, he fumbles with the lock mechanism on his helmet and when his glove gets caught on a stray edge he curses loudly and just rips it off his head as best as he can manage. Some clumps of hair go with it, and it knocks some moronic stormtrooper in the head. Good riddance.

"You-" he tries again, but realizes with a horrifying twist of his innards that EVERYONE IS WATCHING WHAT HE'LL SAY. It's not just Hux staring at him like he's a lunatic.

Before he can change his mind, he moves his arm as if to summon his lightsaber, and instead the microphone flies into his outstretched palm. "You're beautiful!" Ren shouts into the microphone, wincing at the salty taste of the sweat that slid down his nose and into his mouth. The crowd groans as a terrible feedback screech assaults their eardrums and they press their hands to their heads so hard they turn white.

"General Armitage Hux, will you marry me?" It is...not what he meant to say. Yet somehow it felt like the kind of thing one says when tipsy, balancing on top of a table, and holding a microphone.

Hux's face turns a shade of red even more fiery than his hair. He's spluttering, gasping, incoherent with rage. (Or, more optimistically, repressed romantic feelings?)

"Get down from there right this instant!" Hux manages to say, and his lips are pressed together so tightly that they practically dissappear into a fine thin line. When Ren takes too long, he props himself up with his chair, grasps him by the ear and tugs him onto the floor. At some point Ren steps on Hux's ruined pad, dropped and utterly forgotten.

The cantina errupts into utter madness. Phasma's riotous laughter melts into the scandalized shrieks from those gossiping in shock and screaming officers who think they've descended into hell.

Hux drags Ren a good way into the hallway before slamming him against the wall, and, utterly humiliated, Ren just looks at him with soulless brown eyes. Of course Hux doesn't like him. He should have known.

"Never do this again," Hux hisses, before shoving himself against Ren and devouring his lips in a heated kiss. When he pulls back, he adds against Ren's jaw, "And make sure nobody else remembers this tomorrow morning."

"Consider it done," Ren says, and blesses Hux with another bruising kiss.


End file.
